Golden One
by capra-silva
Summary: The Slayer, Kate, and her friends Willow, Xander, and her watcher Giles, guard the hellmouth together. A group of powerful vampires are coming to Sunny-D, Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and Elizabeth. NOT BUFFY BASHING, OC Kate BASHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth sired Darla, who sired Angel, who sired Drusilla. Spike comes in, very soon. They all, pretty much, stay together like a family. Elizabeth, AKA Buffy, is the leader of this screwed up family. They travel around the world cause mayhem.**

**Back in Sunnydale, a 16 year old slayer, Kate, moves from L.A. and quickly befriends Xander and Willow. Together, with Kate's watcher, Giles, the group stop the forces of evil drawn to Sunnydale by the Hellmouth's power.**

AN I wanted to do a story with a different slayer (though I DETEST those stories), but It's going to be Other Slayer bashing (I think) I'll just see where it goes.

I think the pairings will be (mainly, excluding drew and Spike and Darla stuff) **Spike/Buffy, Angel/Buffy, Angel/OC, Xander/OC, Willow/Xander **(this might change)

I might not write much Drusilla because she's so hard to write.

On with the story...

_**In Sunnydale**_

The dark haired slayer strode up the deserted road, accompanied by her trio of warriors. Her watcher, brandishing a lethal looking axe, turned his head slightly, shooting his slayer with a look of caution as they approached the location of an ancient church which was sure to be home to some powerful demons. The red head and brunette boy looked around cautiously as they rounded a corner, which would lead straight to the church. A resounding gasp sounded as the church came into view. It looked out of place amongst the tacky shops that lined the street and the various apartment buildings scattering the street. The church was ancient and classic, it was made fully of stone and was heavily guarded with wicked looking gargoyles and sinful ladies pined on the vast sandstone walls.

Unknowingly, the gang sped up, as if being watched. They reached the front of the church quickly, and stood in silence, willing one of them to break the screaming nothingness.

The slayer took it upon herself to speak first.

"We'll all go in. Me first, then Willow and Xander. Giles, you stay up the back and watch their backs."

"Um, Kate..." the petite redhead timidly asked

"Yes" the slayer replied somewhat impatiently.

"Don't we get weapons? Me and Xander. I mean, we're kind of defenceless here."

"No, how many times do I have to tell you guys, me and Giles can manage fine" Kate snipped back.

Willow looked like she was about to say something, but wisely chose better and reluctantly stepped back to her assigned place.

Kate tip toed forward, brandishing a complicated cross bow. Jumping around and sneaking like one of the cops off TV.

She smashed though the door, screaming and grunting incomprehensibly.

They quartet came face to face with...

_**Buffy**_

"Angelus, Darla, Drusilla. We're leaving, now." The beautiful, golden haired vampire strode gracefully throughout the abandoned mansion her and her family had adopted. Angelus walked out of his bedroom with Drusilla clinging onto him, like the child she was inside. Darla appeared behind her, wiping her mouth from her recent feed.

"Why?! We're fine her, and we've only been her a month!" Angelus barked back rudely, flailing his arms about, ignoring the child like woman at his side.

"Because, a few months ago a new Slayer arrived in Sunnydale, and, so I've heard, she's one of the weakest and worst. So the town is basically free for our taking."

"Oh yes Mummy, please. I want to see the light burn. The stars are whispering to me, and the little ones say it will be an awfully good show."

"Ok Elizabeth. Let's leave and kill this slayer." Elizabeth snarled as Angelus spoke to her in such a condescending voice. She was more than double his age, bastard.

"We leave now, but before we kill the slayer, we're finding a vampire. He will be an asset to us, and if we make him believe we are assisting him kill a slayer, rather than him assisting us, he will be in favour to us."

"Ok, Elizabeth, Who is it?" Darla spoke in a neutral voice, not really caring but feeling that it was the obvious question to ask.

"His name is William the Bloody"


	2. Chapter 2

Golden One Chapter 2

**Yes, this is only about the vamp crew and them meeting spike. A little bit of history behind everyone. I couldn't write the story for the Sunnydale crew yet because the stories haven't connected yet. Spike + everyone else needs to be in sunny-d before the story can really take off. And right now I can barely keep my eyes open. Night!**

_**Somewhere in Detroit**_

"Danny, give me another" Spike spoke drunkenly, waving his arms sloppily and signalling the demon bartender to give him another drink.

The bartender, Danny, extracted himself from the crowd of people he was currently taking obnoxious orders from and walked over to the corner of the bar where Spike was sitting. Not bothering himself to grab a glass he just passed Spike the whole bottle of whiskey. "I'll put it on your tab"

Spike watched uncaringly as Danny rushed back to the mob of demons, vampires and people demanding alcohol. Sighing, Spike trudged away from the bar looking for something to do. Surveying the raucous bar Spike gathered several options. 1) Pick up some random chit 2) Scam some poor creature out of its money 3) Start a bar fight or 4) Continue sitting dejectedly until he drank himself unconscious.

Since Spike really wasn't in the mood to listen to some bird ramble about her girlfriends or exes, or really do any thinking/talking at all, he stumbled back to his empty bar seat, plopping down and assuming the same position as he had previously; Arm holding whiskey bottle on table, other arm supporting head. A couple of hours later, and after almost drinking out the entire bar, the handsome vampire signalled the bar tender and chucked a wad of cash on the bar.

He staggered out of the dingy bar and flopped into his old Desoto, attempting to shove the keys in the ignition several times before finally succeeding. The engine roared to life and the car lurched forward as the Spike slammed his foot onto the accelerator. Swerving across the road the whole way, Spike finally made it to his tiny apartment room.

Slamming the door shut, the vampire chucked his keys somewhere near the single table in his tiny home. He slowly shed his clothes as he gradually fell asleep while walking towards his bed in the corner of the room. Left in just his boxers, Spike was about to slide into his bed and sleep out the day when he noticed 4 figures lurking in his room. He leapt to his feet quickly, suddenly surprisingly sober. He grabbed his jeans and shoved them on. After letting his eyes clear up for a second, Spike looked into the corner of the room where he previously saw the figures. He came face to face with three beautiful and slightly scary women and one threatening man. It took him a second to realise that they were vampires, he could feel it, well that and there were no heartbeats.

One had shoulder length, croppy blonde hair, which he didn't exactly fancy. She was wearing a plaid red skirt and a black button up blouse. Her legs, surrounded in tights, were a liquorice colour and she was wearing very shiny black heels.

The black haired lady was shying into the large mans chest, she looked somewhat pathetic. She was wearing a fashion nightmare road crash, a horrible, overly tacky, lacy old fashioned dress and a tiny plastic crown in her hair. She had potential to be extremely pretty.

His eyes trailed to the man next to the peculiar looking chit. He was tall and impossibly wide. He seemed like a brick wall. He would be handsome, and Spike would definitely go for him...if he was gay, which he wasn't. He had dark brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, sticking straight up and chocolatey brown eyes that were small and squinty.

Spike's eyes slipped towards the final woman on the far left. She was leaning against the wall and looking all-knowingly at Spike himself and the other vampires in the room with him. She was wearing a blood red peasant top, her golden hair bouncing around her bare shoulders. She was pale white, which contrasted will with the top and the black denim-mini skirt encasing her lengthy legs. Her feet were covered in tiny black heels with a cute red bow at the toe. Definitely shag able.

"William the bloody?" The tall man spoke, but it sounded as though her already knew who Spike was.

"S'pose it depends who's asking."

This time the gorgeous blonde woman spoke. "William, would you like to be called William? We want to help you bag another slayer. We hear it's your thing. We have info about it and we'll help you too. Not that you need any help" she quickly added.

"Mm, y'right, and what d' you get out o' it, hm?" Spike asked highly suspiciously. Why would these vampires, who seemed extremely powerful, want to help him? Seemingly getting nothing in return.

"The entire demon world will benefit from the loss of a slayer, as it will take some time for a new one who has been called to be found and prepared and sent to the hellmouth. We simply want the hell mouth free so we can have a bit of fun." The same blonde spoke again, confident in her argument.

Spike's suspicions were sated. For now.

"So, shall I pack my things?"

"Yes, go now, pack as little as you can. We don't want to have to lag your crap halfway across the country." The less attractive blonde spoke in her peculiar voice. The permanent scowl on her face deepened as she pictures the bleach blond vampire gallivanting off while they were stuck with his crap. Spike hurried to his cupboard. He grabbed his suitcase, which was actually a guitar case, and swiped the entire contents of his cupboard inside. He easily shut the lid and clicked the locks. Sweeping up the case, he strode towards the quartet of vampires ho had recently appeared in his room. He lifted his case towards the group, waiting for someone to grab it and carry it down, like a polite person would. The tall male vampire just turned towards the door, the weird little vampire crooning at his side. The less attractive blonde vampire just raised one eyebrow and spun on her heel out of the room.

"Carry it yourself, idiot." The pretty blond one spoke with force, then waited for him to started following her.

"Ok, William. Introductions. The man's name is Angelus. He's not so nice. The dark haired girl is Drusilla, or Dru, she's rather insane. The blonde one is Darla, she's...well she's never around much, so no need to worry about her. My name is Elizabeth." Spike nodded to show he was still listening. Elizabeth took a deep, unneeded breath and continued " You may call me Buffy, though nobody does. I sired Darla. Took her in when she was a little girl, I raised her as my own and then changed her. She's sort of stuck in a permanent teenage phase. She ignores you, doesn't really care about anything and is willing to please someone whom she wants to. She changed Angelus. She took him as her human lover and then changed him. She wanted company, a mate, but as soon as Angelus was changed he didn't really want her anymore. Angelus changed Drusilla. She was his obsession. He stalked her and terrorized her, told her lies. It was rather entertaining. He cut down everything else in her life so that he was her life. Then he turned her, well he tortured her first, then turned her. Drusilla still, well it's not love, I don't think. But it's like he's her life, still. So, that's why she's all with grabby touchy. She's...insecure, I suppose you could say."

Many would find that boring, but Spike listened intently throughout the whole thing. He found stories of how vampires were sired amazingly interesting, given the peculiarity of his own.

Elizabeth and Spike had stopped walking half way down the stairs. Now that Elizabeth's story was over, they both started walking with synchronicity down to Elizabeth's car.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Another chapter, and if anyone is reading this can they review because I have got no reviews and I don't really want to continue if no one is reading this, so if you are reading it, let me know.**

**Ok...either this chapter or the next or at the very most the one after that the two "gangs" will finally meet.**

_Previously_

_Many would find that boring, but Spike listened intently throughout the whole thing. He found stories of how vampires were sired amazingly interesting, given the peculiarity of his own._

_Elizabeth and Spike had stopped walking half way down the stairs. Now that Elizabeth's story was over, they both started walking with synchronicity down to Elizabeth's car._

When Spike got to the bottom level of his dingy apartment building with Elizabeth at his side, they both stepped out into the crisp night air. Spike was rather pleasantly surprised at the sight in front of him. It was a very clean and shiny convertible car that must have cost a fortune, definitely not something Spike was used to. It was pitch black, sleek and smooth and just made for vampires like him. The speed and power practically oozed out of it.

Spike looked around, and noticed that none of the vampires previously in his company were present, bar Elizabeth.

"Where d' they go?" Spike questioned.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow delicately. "They took Angelus's car. Shove your, uh... suitcase, in the boot and get in."

Elizabeth strode over to the driver's side and slid in. Spike fumbled over to the back of the car, shoving his hand over the back of the car leaving apparent hand prints all over it. He found the handle that opened the boot and squeezed it, the boot popping open with a satisfying click.

He shoved his drab suitcase in the completely empty boot and reached up, slamming it down with a little too much force.

He stalked over to the passenger door, wrenching it open and jumping in. He positioned himself comfortably and settled himself in for a long drive.

Angelus was currently dragging Drusilla along with one arm and Darla with the other. Dru just went along, adding little hops into her step to catch up to Angelus's quick stride. Darla, however matched his pace, walking with as much dignity as she could while being dragged along by a daunting man with a woman on his other side dressed in over-exaggerated old fashioned clothing.

They reached the old mansion they had been residing at and came to a halt in front of Angelus's car, a large black van with tinted windows made especially for moving about during the day as no light would get in. He let go of Darla, pushing her towards the back door of the van. He walked to the passenger side and bundled Dru in after shaking her off his arm, then he himself walked over to the driver's side, sliding open the door and dropping inside. He didn't look to check that both women were inside, he could feel them near him. He sped off through the empty streets, not breathing a single word, just sitting with his family in silence.

Elizabeth perched daintily on the leather seat of her car, her hand placed loosely atop the steering wheel, the cover of the car opened and the freezing night air was blowing her air softly around her face. She spared him not a single look as she concentrated on the road ahead of her. Spike just sat there feeling out of place in the clean leather car, with his button up shirt covered in grease and spilt drinks, his worn out leather duster and his torn and dirty jeans. Letting his mind wander he realised amongst the confusion he hadn't told her to call him Spike. He waited a moment, choosing the exact time to break their steely silence.

"M' names not William. 't is Spike" he breathed out.

Elizabeth spared him a glance and then turned her head back to the front of the car.

"Ok. Spike. Got it" she spoke in such a way that said end of conversation, no more talking. Well, more like she just wanted him to shut up.

Getting the message he tilted his head to the side and deemed to keep his mouth shut the rest of the journey, as he was sure Elizabeth could be a right bitch if she wanted to, and even if she couldn't he didn't want to take any chances.

He simply sat there, occasionally fiddling with the controls, turning the radio on, changing the radio station, turning the radio off, turning the air-con on, turning it off. As he did this he could see irritation seeping into Elizabeth's features, and after 5 minutes of constantly switching everything she exploded.

"Will you STOP it!" she screeched, turning her fiery gaze on him. He cowered back into the frame of the door.

"Sorry, m' just a bit bored. When we gonna get t' Sunnyhell anyways, pet"

"In about half an hour, jerk" she hissed back.

He just smiled back. "Oh, cutting, I'm hurt"

Elizabeth hissed and turned back to the road, that man just seriously rubbed her the wrong way.

**Will update soonish ******


	4. Chapter 4

"HOLY CRAP! MY DESETO! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO MY DESETO" Spike screamed violently. Shattering the silence that he and Elizabeth had lulled into.

Elizabeth flinched and turned to him, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement.

"Well. _Spike._ I guess we can go back...eventually. Or, we could just leave it there." She said in mock thoughtfulness, turning to face him and raise her lips in a evil smirk.

"Are you bleeding CRAZY, you stupid bint!" He started stamping his feet up and down against the clean leather of Elizabeth's car, childishly.

"No. And I would appreciate it if you would stop destroying my custom Italian imported car." Her voice remained calm, but the threat and anger was clear throughout.

"YES! 'nd me Desoto is classic! Y' can't just leave it there. All sorts of nasties could hurt m' baby!"

Elizabeth looked at him in complete disbelief. "You seriously want to ditch the chance to kill a slayer to save a dingy old car?!"

"Yea!" Elizabeth would never forget the "duh" tone in Spike's voice when he said that.

"Spike. We are NOT going back. We will be there in like 5 minutes, it took as over a day to get here. We are NOT going back, NO WAY."

Spike slouched down against the smooth black door of the car, deflated and feeling utterly blue.

In the predicted five minutes, Elizabeth pulled the car over next to what looked like a park.

"What are we doin' 'ere? Don't you 'ave some mansion or something already lined up?"

"No, we don't. For your information, oh all knowing one, we're meeting the others here so just sit there and shut up while we wait for them." Elizabeth turned her piercing glare onto the peroxide blond vampire.  
Spike chose wisely, for once, and shut his mouth, averting his eyes and surveying his surroundings. Normal town. Couple of houses, most lights off, stray animals, roads covered in potholes. Kinda shabby, but normal. Hard to believe there was some dark force around this town. Almost.

**Yeah. I'm having a bit of a writer's block. If you have any ideas, you're welcome to tell me *wink wink* So, please review. And I will update when I have some brainwave idea. **

**Good bye, for now.**


End file.
